


This is NOT Identity Theft

by MiraculouslyCurious



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Clark Kent is Superman, Crack, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyCurious/pseuds/MiraculouslyCurious
Summary: Miracle Queen had been a disaster for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She had lost each and every temporary hero and Master Fu within a few hours.When creating a new team miraculous, Marinette decides that its time to visit the Justice League and ask for help. Shenanigans Ensue.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	This is NOT Identity Theft

Miracle Queen had been a disaster for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She had lost each and every temporary hero  _ and  _ Master Fu within a few hours.

She stopped her spiraling and took a breath. She and Chat Noir had revealed themselves shortly after Miracle Queen and had formed a sibling relationship between the two. Marinette had finally been able to explain why the ‘high road’ was wrong and now Adrien was able to stand up for Marinette whenever Lila tried to blame Marinette for something.

The rest of the class had fallen deep into Lila’s ever growing circle of lies. There were however, a few exceptions. 

After the events of Miracle Queen, Chloé had been growing into a kinder, new version of herself, as she was extremely ashamed of her actions while akumatized. The rest of the class didn’t believe that Chloé was working to be better as Lila had told them that Chloè was just pretending to be nice. 

Chloé had apologized profusely to Marinette for the way she had treated the bluenette in past years. Marinette had forgiven her and welcomed her with open arms into the group of outcasts.

Juleka had been the only one in the class with brain cells left. She had had the sense to check her sources and apologize to Marinette. Luka and Kagami had quickly joined their group and they became the new Team Miraculous. 

Since Miracle Queen had ended in everyone getting exposed, the miraculi switched holders. Luka took up the Fox Miraculous, Chloé was now using the Dragon Miraculous, Juleka was using the snake miraculous, while Kagami was using the Bee miraculous. Adrien and Marinette still held the Cat and Ladybug respectively. 

Luka went by the name Todd, as it meant fox, Chloé went by Demon Spawn, Juleka went by Nighthood, a reference to the ‘hood’ cobras had, while Kagami used the name Hachi, meaning bee in Japanese. 

As time went on, team miraculous strengthened while Hawkmoth got more and more desperate. Sentimonsters began appearing less and less, as the peacock miraculous was weakening Mayura.

The only thing left to do was to find Hawkmoth and take his miraculous away. 

Now, the Miraculous Team was not incompetent in any sense, however they did not have the equipment or skills needed to track down the butterfly miraculous. That was when they finally decided to contact the Justice League and arrange a meeting. 

——

Grabbing the horse miraculous, Marinette called for Tikki and Kaalki to merge before practically shoving the other members of her team through the portal. 

Arriving in the meeting room of the watchtower, Team Miraculous arrived to see some of the more prominent members of the Justice League. Present in the room was some of the bafam; Batman himself, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin, along with other members such as Superman, Green Lantern, Aquaman and The Flash. 

Ladybug stepped forward and addressed the room full of heroes. "Hello Justice League. I am Ladybug and I'm here with my team" she gestured to the teens behind her. “In order to seek help in ending Hawkmoth’s reign of emotional captivity over Paris once and for all.”

Green Lantern snorted. “Yeah right, that sounds like something out of the Anime Nightwing watches.” 

Ladybug’s eyes turned from an ocean blue to a stormy sky. “I can assure you Mr. Lantern, that none of this is fake or made up. I have watched my team, my friends and my family die countless times because of our enemy, just to be brought back, still remembering how they died.” 

Superman sucked in a long breath before exhaling. “How can we help?” 

“At this point, we only need help tracking down the identities of Mayura and Hawkmoth.” 

“We will do everything possible to help you guys. Please give us a moment.” Superman and the older members of the league headed out into the hall, leaving Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin with Team Miraculous. Both groups took one look at each other before turning back to their respective teams. 

In reality, the bats were eavesdropping on Team Miraculous’s conversation while pretending to be chatting about something else. Todd, Luka’s form while using the fox miraculous had wandered over to the windows overlooking the city. 

“Hey Todd! Get back over here!” Nighthood called. 

The remaining bats in the room froze, all of them staring at Red Hood. 

“What do you need, replacement?” Todd asked, smirking at Juleka as he used the nickname he had chosen after she started using the snake miraculous, as he had been the wielder of the snake before her.

The bats were staring at this point, checking to make sure that Red Hood and Red Robin were still standing next to them.

“Ugh, I hate that nickname. Anyways, have you seen Demon Spawn? She wandered off somewhere and I can’t find her.” Nighthood asked. “LB and Chat haven’t seen her either, and Hachi is… probably trying to locate all the weapons in this building.” 

The bats looked between one another before bolting into the hallway to find Batman and leave. Damian, Tim, and Jason were now all terrified of whatever psychic powers the teens held and Dick? Dick was worried about whether any of them would end up wearing a version of his Discowing suit. That suit was his, and his alone. 

They never did end up taking Dick’s suit as inspiration. Marinette made sure of it, as in her eyes, it was a disgrace to humankind and should be burned in fire. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave kudos and/or comments, as they keep me going! Prompt/Idea came from @jinx-jade on tumblr! ~ Thank you to everyone on the Maribat? Get In! Discord Server for motivating me to finish this!


End file.
